Childhood Friends Forever
by Aerrows-Girl07
Summary: This is about a character that was never in the manga and anime...Gaara's one and only best friend....This is her and Gaara's story. This goes with the anime and manga OCxGaara, NarutoxSakura Rated T for safety. R&R please! I won't continue if you don't!


**Childhood Friends Forever:**

_Prologue:_

_ "Now Gaara-sama I need you to be very nice to Kohana-chan, ok?"_

_The little red haired boy looked up the adult staring down at him, then nodded slowly._

_ "Good," __Yashamaru__ said and walked outside to bring in this 'Kohana-chan.'_

_He had never met this person before nor did he really care about what they did after they met him. The person would probably just hate him like everyone else did and never speak or have anything to him ever again._

_ "Here she is Gaara-sama," __Yashamaru__ said slightly pushing in a little girl into the room with Gaara. _

_Gaara clutched his teddy bear and stared at the girl as she looked around and saw him. His first impression of the girl told him she was not from Sunagakure; she wore to bright of clothing for that. Her hair was three different colors, black on top then fading into gray then faded into white and it came down to her shoulders. He had never seen this before and as his __light turquoise looked into the girl's sapphire eyes._

_ "Gaara-sama this is Kohana-chan," Yashamaru said slightly nudging the girl forward again. "Kohana-chan this is Gaara-sama."_

_Kohana looked up at Yashamaru and frowned._

_ "Do I have to call him Gaara-sama?" she asked._

_Yashamaru was slightly taken aback but smiled a little._

_ "You should ask Gaara-sama if he wants you to call him something different Kohana-chan," he said looking slightly at Gaara before looking back at Kohana._

_The girl looked at Gaara and walked up to him. Gaara looked down at the ground, he wasn't sure what this girl was going to do. Kohana's face came into view as he looked at the ground. Gaara jumped and fell to the ground. Yashamaru started to go help him but stopped and decided to see what would happen. Kohana looked down at Gaara and cocked her head to the side, then she smiled and held her hand out to him. Gaara looked at her hand then back up at her._

_ "Are you going to sit there all day?" she asked. "Or are you going to let me help you?"_

_Gaara hesitated, then took hold of Kohana's hand and she pulled him up onto his feet._

_ "Thank you," he mumbled._

_ "Your welcome," Kohana smiled._

_Yashamaru walked up to the two children and smiled._

_ "I'll leave you two to play with each other," he said, and walked out of the room._

_Kohana then turned to Gaara._

_ "What do you normally do here in __Sunagakure?" she asked._

_ "I usually just stay inside," he mumbled and looked at the ground again._

_Kohana cocked her head to the side again._

_ "Why?" she asked._

_ "Cause it's safer here than out there," he replied._

_He didn't feel like telling this girl what he was and why he couldn't go outside a lot._

_ "Aw come on," she said. "It's nicer outside though. Let's just go for a walk."_

_And she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. Gaara began to panic a little. It had been three months since he went outside last time, and when he did go outside the villagers stared and said hateful things to him. _

_Kohana opened the door to the outside and the sun light blinded Gaara for a moment. She then continued to drag him through the village and the villagers, stared but they stared on shock to see him being dragged around by such a strange looking girl. Finally Kohana seemed to have reached her destination. They were standing at the entrance to Sunagakure and the desert was now the only thing staring at them._

_ "I saw this cool place to look at when they brought me here to Sunagakure," she said dragging Gaara yet again to the cliffs._

_There he could see a cave that Kohana seemed to be going to. They climbed about a hundred feet up the cliff and crawled into the cave. _

_ "I think this can become our spot," Kohana said sitting down on the floor._

_Gaara looked around the cave. It was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside._

_ "So am I doing all the talking?" Kohana said as Gaara was looking around._

_ "I don't talk much," he said._

_ "I could guess that much," Kohana smiled._

_Gaara went and at across from Kohana._

_ "I was surprised the villagers didn't say anything to you today," she said after a moment of silence. "You know especially since you have Shukaku sealed inside you."_

_Gaara's eyes got wider._

_ "Don't worry," Kohana said smiling. "I know all about you. They told me I should be careful around you that you might hurt me. But you've been so nice today, so I know what those people said wasn't true."_

_ "How do you know that?" Gaara asked quietly._

_ "Because my Momma used to tell me that you can judge someone by two things," she answered holding up two fingers. "One, by looking at their eyes and two, by holding their hand. I've done both and nothing about you says that you would hurt someone."_

_Gaara just stared at her then looked at the ground. How could this girl tell that he was nice just by that? This girl didn't know him, let alone have the right to judge him. And yet, he was happy that someone that knows what he was, was saying that he was nice. Not even Yashamaru said such things to him._

_The sun was starting to set so Kohana decided that it was time to go back. As soon as they got back Yashamaru came into Gaara's room and started saying that Kohana had to leave. Gaara didn't want her to leave, and neither did Kohana._

_ "Why can't I stay?" Kohana asked, as Yashamaru took her arm._

_ "Because Kohana-chan, Gaara-sama needs he's rest," he replied tugging Kohana closer to the door._

_ "But I want to stay here with Gaara-kun!" she said, pulling against Yashamaru._

_Gaara stood in silence; that was the first time she had ever said his name. And it didn't have that stupid 'sama' on at the end._

_ "You can come back tomorrow Kohana-chan," Yashamaru said slightly pushing Kohana out the door._

_ "But..!" she started, but Yashamaru closed the door leaving Gaara in his room by himself._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_ Knock Knock_

_Gaara looked up from where he was sitting in the floor of his room. _

Whocould be here at this time?_, he thought, as he got up and walked to the door._

_He opened it and peered outside. _

_ "Hi Gaara-kun!" whispered Kohana._

_Gaara blinked a couple of times and stared at her._

_ "Can I come in?" she asked._

_Gaara nodded and opened the door a little more and Kohana slipped into his room._

_ "I figured you would want some company," she whispered. "I slipped past Yashamaru to come here."_

_Gaara stared at her._

_ "Why?" he asked._

_Kohana cocked her head to the side._

_ "Why not?" she replied, smiling. "You're my friend Gaara-kun."_

_ "I'm your friend?" Gaara asked._

_Kohana nodded._

_ "We'll be friends for life!" she said. "But I wanted to tell you what I am since I know who you are."_

_Gaara looked confused._

_ "Do you have a monster inside of you like I do?" he asked._

_ "No I don't," she replied sitting on the floor. "Sit here and I'll tell you."_

_She patted the floor next to her. Gaara came over and sat next to her._

_ "Do you know the reason I'm here?" she asked him._

_Gaara shook his head._

_ "I'm here because my entire village was destroyed because of what we were," she said, smiling sadly._

_ "What are you?" Gaara asked. "Why would they do that?"_

_ "I guess the same way your people don't like you," she answered looking at the floor. "They don't understand you therefore, they are afraid of you. It was like that with my village."_

_Kohana looked up at Gaara and he saw that she had tears in her eyes. He may be only six and have a monster inside of him, but he understood what tears were, they usually meant pain or sadness._

_ "My village which is in __Otogakure," she started. "Had a very powerful and beautiful gift. When anyone in my village sang a certain song, it took the effect of what you would call __jutsu. We had songs to create barriers, songs that could heal, and even songs that could strengthen us hundred fold. But this gift comes with a curse."_

_Gaara looked up from where he was staring at the ground._

_ "When we use those songs," Kohana said. "We don't use chakra like you might. Our songs drain our very life source."_

_Gaara was confused._

_ "I don't understand," he said, staring at Kohana._

_Kohana smiled._

_ "I didn't either when my Mother first explained it to me," she said. "What it means is that when we are born, we are given a certain amount of energy just for our life source. That means it's nearly decided how long we'll live when we are born."_

_Gaara nodded._

_ "But in my village," she continued. "We are all born with more life energy than normal people. Say, you were born with life energy to last you till you were 76 years old. I was born with enough life energy to last me till I'm 228 years old. Which means I would live three times as long as you would."_

_Gaara was in awe. Kohana was going to live three times longer than he would._

_ "But," she said, laying down on the floor and resting her head on her arm. "As I said before our songs we sing drain our life source. So even though we are born with more life energy, we use it up when we sing our certain songs. So I may have the life energy to live to maybe 228, I may use our songs till I may live to be 76."_

_ "Does all the songs drain that much out of your life?" Gaara asked._

_Kohana shook her head._

_ "No, certain songs doesn't drain as much," she said closing her eyes. "But certain ones do drain a lot."_

_Kohana yawned and curled up into a ball._

_ "What happened to your village?" Gaara asked quietly, hiding his face into his teddy bear._

_Kohana opened her eyes and looked up at him. She smiled sadly._

_ "People in our land became afraid of us," she replied. "So they got the best ninja's in the land and sent them to kill us. Luckily, my Mother and Grandmother used a song to hide me, so they never found me. But…I watched everyone else die in front of me…Even my Mother and Grandmother."_

_Gaara looked up to see Kohana shaking and tears running down her face._

_ "How did you get here?" he asked._

_ "People from __Sunagakure were friends of my village," she said. "They come to check on his and do trading with us. They came and found me crying next to my Mother and trying to sing the healing song. But I was so upset that I couldn't sing it properly."_

_ "Oh," Gaara said, looking at his teddy bear again._

_For awhile they sat there in Gaara's room in silence. _

_ "You know you can go to sleep," Gaara finally said, making Kohana look up at him. "I'll make sure no one comes in here."_

_ "What about you?" she asked, yawning again. "Aren't you going to sleep?"_

_Gaara was silent._

_ "Gaara-kun?" Kohana asked, frowning a little._

_ "I can't sleep," he answered. "Because of this monster inside of me. He might taken control of me and hurt people."_

_ "Oh," Kohana said. "Well, I'll stay up with you."_

_Gaara shook his head violently._

_ "No," he said. "You need sleep. I'm used to it. I'll watch for people, you go to sleep."_

_Kohana frowned but said no more._

_ "Alright then," she answered. "Good night then Gaara-kun."_

_ "Good night," Gaara said. "Kohana-chan…"_

And that was the first day of a long friendship.

* * *

Author's Note :

For those who don't know Yashamaru was the one that was taking care of Gaara when he was young and then tried to kill him. He is the reason Gaara has the kanji "love" on his forehead. So this is like when he was five or six-ish. And Otogakure is (for those who don't know) the Village Hidden in the Sound.

Please R&R cause if you don't like I won't continue…Seriously…

LATER!!!


End file.
